Shattered
by YourBlackButterfly
Summary: Elrond's sons learn that Legolas is missing they will do everything in their power to find the prince of Mirkwood. But how will they deal with the things that had happened to Legolas? Will they be able to help Legolas at all? May contain some malexmale romance later on. *Takes place before the war*


Mae g'ovannen!

I haven't written any stories for quite some time but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.

This is my first LOTR fanfic ever. Please don't be to harsh on me. Furthermore I want to tell you tht English isn't my first language, so sorry for the mistakes. I'm doing my best.

Now on to the story. I have an idea where I want to take it, but you never know what happens when you write it down. New ideas pop up or you realize other may not fit into your story as you thought they would.

Well I guess you all knew this already, but LOTR and any characters you may recognize don't belong to me. I wouldn't be here if they did ;) I'm jst using those awesome people, places and whatever may come up for my story.

Now have fun reading and don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Elrond was standing in front of his huge window when he heard a soft knocking on the door to his study. He didn't turn his gaze from the dark clouds gathering in the sky over Imladris. Elrond knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on a likely needless discussion with one of Imladris' habitants he chose to ignore the knocking. The elf behind his door would leave and come back later. But surprisingly the door opened and quiet footsteps came towards him. Still Elrond didn't turn around. The intruder stopped in front of Elrond's large desk which was overflowing with scrolls, papers and books.

"Father?" Elladan's soft voice penetrated the silence but Elrond had yet to recognize Elladan's presence in the room. When the young elf didn't receive an answer he walked the remaining steps to stand beside his father.

Now two pairs of silver eyes grazed at the cloud covered sky without saying a word. Night was coming quickly and it got darker and darker. After standing beside his father for more than half an hour Elladan grew worried and turned his eyes from the landscape in front of him to the wise elf beside him. From his position beside Elrond, Elladan was able to see the frown on his father's face.

"What troubles you, Adar? Estel came home this morning. Elrohir is keeping an eye on him in case he _forgot_ to tell us about an injury. It is unusual for him to come back unhurt." Elladan explained.

Finally Elrond turned to look at his eldest, but after a moment he turned his head back to the window. When Elladan was sure his father wouldn't say anything Elrond surprised him and started talking. "It is not Estel I am worried about."

Silence fell between the two elves again. After a while it was Elrond who broke the silence. "The young crown prince of Mirkwood is on my mind."

"Legolas?" Elladan asked perplexed. "Did a letter from Eryn Lasgalen arrive?"

"No. Legolas was supposed to arrive here about three weeks ago." Elrond confessed, looking at his son again. "Thranduil was concerned about Legolas' well being. The young prince went on patrol after patrol and when he was at the palace he worked late into the night. Thranduil wants Legolas to spend the winter months here. He told me about his son's departure in his latest letter. Two moons have passed already."

"Adar, Legolas wouldn't take so much time to get here. Why didn't you tell me this before? Surely you must know that my brother and I care about Legolas a lot." Elladan looked at his father questionably wondering why Elrond chose to not to tell them.

"I had hoped Legolas was delayed because he had to attend to some urgent matters in Mirkwood but I am sure Thranduil would have let me known. Another possibility is that he couldn't cross over the mountains because snow fell early this year."

"Father, do you expect Legolas to be stopped by a little frozen water? I am sure he would have found a way to come here. Something must have happened to him." Elladan's expression grew more worried as the time went on.

"I fear it did. He should have been here long before Estel arrived."

"Will you mind when I take my brothers and go out to look for him? Surely you want to spend some time with Estel as he just came back home but Legolas-" Elladan began his speech to convince his father to let them all go but Elrond interrupted him.

"Elladan, you must not need to ask for my permission to look for Legolas. I worry about him as much as you do. But I will have to ask you to wait until the sun rises again. A storm is brewing and I don't want to have to worry about you three, too. Whenever you all go on an adventure together at least one of you manages to get injured."

"If you wish so, Adar. I will inform my brothers and start to gather all things needed. We will leave at sunrise." Elrond nodded and turned back to the window.

Interpreting Elrond's behavior as dismissal Elladan turned towards the door and hurriedly left his father's study. Walking towards the room he shared with his twin, anger slowly rose. Why didn't his father tell him before? Legolas could be seriously hurt and none of them did anything to help. Since the birth of Mirkwood's crown prince Elladan thought of taking care of him and protecting him as his job. Of course protecting Elrohir, Arwen and Estel was his job, too, but protecting the prince was different.

Without realizing it he had arrived in front of the door to his chambers. He knew his brothers were in Estel's room, but right now Elladan needed some time to process the information his father gave him. Opening the door he entered the chamber he shared with his brother. Before he knew what he was doing, his feet took him towards his window. There he stopped and watched the dark clouds hovering over the elven realm.

Where was Legolas? Had something happened to him? Why wasn't he able to protect the prince? His father should have told them about Legolas' visit. Why didn't he tell them?

Thinking over and over the same thoughts brought anger out in him. Anger at his father for not telling them about Legolas' departure in Mirkwood, anger that they were stuck in Imladris because a storm was coming, anger that they couldn't go out right away, but mostly anger that he himself couldn't do anything to help Legolas. That he couldn't protect him.

Deep down he knew the anger he felt was born out of worry but he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was helpless. He couldn't change anything right now. When something did indeed happen to Legolas, Elladan couldn't turn back time.

Releasing a scream he didn't know he was holding inside of him Elladan grabbed the thing closest to him and threw it across the room with as much power as he had inside of him. As the object shattered when it made contact with the wall his anger shattered, too. All of it was gone as abrupt as it came. He realized he shattered one of the vases decorating his bookshelf.

Slowly towards the broken pieces littering the clean floor he wondered what brought out the anger inside of him. Elrohir usually was the lively one of them. Elladan was the clam, thoughtful twin whereas Elrohir always had more of a temper and was more energetic. Kneeling down he carelessly picked up the broken remnants of the vase.

"Elladan?" The door banged open and the worried face of his twin and adoptive brother appeared. "Are you alright? We heard you scream." The twin asked, concern deepening his usually light voice.

"Yes, I am. I accidentally broke a vase." Elladan tired to avoid the statement of him screaming. Picking up the last pieces he slowly stood up and walked towards his small desk. There he dumped the fragments into an empty bowl to dispose it later. His hands were littered with bloody cuts. Fascinated he stared at the dark blood slowly dripping onto his desk.

Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. The unexpected contact made him jump. Instead of pulling away the hand applied more pressure and turned him around. In front of him stood Elrohir an almost exact reflection. The only noticeable difference between them was the color of their clothes. Both twins wore white pants and grey shoes. Over their tunic's a grey belt held their small daggers. Elrohir's tunic was a deep red color, whereas Elladan chose to wear a dark blue.

"What happened?" Elrohir asked. Elladan didn't answer. With a troubled expression Elrohir turned his head towards the human standing only a few steps away. Aragorn pointed towards one of the large beds lining the wall. Carefully taking Elladan's arms, Elrohir lead his brother towards the bed and sat him down.

"Elladan, I will take a look at your hands now." Estel informed his brother before springing into action. "Elrohir get me some water and a towel."

Soon both of Elladan's hands were cleaned and having looked at them closer Aragorn declared the cuts as superficial.

"Elladan, please, tell me what is troubling you?" Elrohir pleaded. He was sitting beside his twin and was watching him closely.

"Father told me Legolas was supposed to arrive in Imladris about three weeks ago. He has not heard from Mirkwood or Legolas." Elladan explained in a quiet voice.

"We have to go look for him!" Aragorn explained, jumping up from the second bed in the room where he seated himself after treating Elladan's cuts.

Standing up Elladan put his hand on the humans shoulder, calming him instantly. "We will. Tomorrow."

* * *

Well, this was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

You did? Tell me about it.

You didn't? Well, still tell me 'bout it.

You want to tell me anything else? Don't be shy.

I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter because I have a lot of school work to do. I will try to update as fast as possible, because I will have trouble falling asleep with all the ideas in my head.

Now enjoy the rest of your day/night, whatever

Namárië

Your BlackButterfly


End file.
